JUST WILD BEAT MISCOMMUNICATION
by rokka
Summary: Kyo tuh terlalu solider banget ke temen! Bikin Kaoru ama Die sebel.


**JUST WILD BEAT 'MIS'COMMUNICATION**

**20/6/2008  
>Title<strong> : **JUST WILD BEAT 'MIS'COMMUNICATION**  
><strong>Chapter(s)<strong> : one shot  
><strong>Author<strong> : **Rokka Purin Terandou**  
><strong>Genre<strong> : comedy garing  
><strong>Rating<strong> : 18+

**Band(s)** : **Dir en Grey**

**Guest Star **: **Yoshiki X Japan**  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong> : Kaoru x Toshiya, Die x Shinya  
><strong>Summary<strong> : ngeband di dir en grey bikin Kyo makin pendek anunya, upz! umur maksudnya ^^;;  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : GO TO HELL!  
><strong>Comments<strong> : HMH, gatal di telapak kaki tuh siksaan berat taw ga seeh?  
><strong>NB<strong> : judul di atas ngebajak judul lagunya two mix buat gundam wing… XP

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###  
><strong>

**Jam satu malem.**  
>Riingngng… Riiingng… Riiingng…<br>"Mosh-"  
>"Kyo-kun I need your help!"<br>"Toshiya?"  
>"Eh… bentar… *sunyi* ng, nggak jadi!"<br>Klik. Bip bip bip.  
>Kyo ngebanting hp dengan kesal. <p>

**Jam dua malem.**  
>Riingngng… Riiingng… Riiingng…<br>"Hmh?"  
>"Kyo-kun… anou… Shin… Shin mo crita…"<br>"Shinya?"  
>"Ah! *suara seseorang* Gomen, Shin nggak jadi~"<br>Klik. Bip bip bip.  
>Kyo ngebanting hp dengan lebih kesal. <p>

**Jam tiga malem.**  
>Kyo berbaring di kasur empuk nan nyaman dengan mata terbuka. Dua interupsi tadi sukses bikin insomnianya kambuh. Thx to To&amp;Shin. <p>

It's a nice beautiful morning when our very dear vocalist of Dir en Grey a.k.a warumono arrived at the studio sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Pikirannya masih tertinggal ke dua telpon mencurigakan dari dua temen sebandnya yang paling disayang: Toshiya n Shinya. Awas ajah kalo mereka bedua nggak cerita. Bakal Kyo jual ke johny's jimusho! Begitulah ikrar Kyo yang langsung senyum-senyum ngebayangin Toshiya n Shinya nari para-para dengan tampang imut. _Oh… kaxxi…hwehwehweeee…  
><em>

Anyway, hampir aja dia ngerasa bangga karena baru kali nie dya nggak telat ketika terdengar suara mencurigakan –teramat sangat mencurigakan- dari dalam. Kyo mengintip lewat pintu yang kebuka dikit. Tapi dya nggak bisa ngeliat dengan jelas ada sapa di dalem en apa yang sebenernya terjadi.  
>Mari kita selidiki bersama-sama… [Kyo: sape kite? Gw kalee!] <p>

"Aah… nghh… right there… oohhhhh… Awwwh!"  
>Hell, it sounded like Toshiya.<br>"Sorry…"  
>And it sounded like Kaoru.<br>"Kaoru~~~ don't tease me~~~"  
>A giggle. Kaoru's.<br>"Oh God! So good! Hmh…"  
>Kyo was getting suspicious.<br>"Harder~~~ nghh…"  
>Kyo's ears grew wider.<br>"Faster… ahh… ungh…"  
>"Totchi~"<br>"Ahhh… ohhhhhh… kaoru~~~"  
>"Totchi… hold on for a sec…"<br>"NO! KAORU! DON'T!" 

Omaigat! What happen between the two of them? Seketika pikiran Kyo dipenuhi hal terganjil yang pernah dya pikirin. Boleh sapa aja asal jangan Toshiya, Kaoru! Dasar pervert! Tanpa pikir panjang Kyo menendang pintu studio lalu menyerbu masuk dengan tampang sangar. Pas banget pas Toshiya tereak sepenuh hati. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
>"BRENGSEK!" sembur Kyo yang langsung melongo ngeliat pemandangan di depannya. <p>

Toshiya tiduran di sofa. Di ujung sofa duduk Kaoru. Kaki Toshiya ada di pangkuan Kaoru. Tangan Kaoru megangi pergelangan kaki Toshiya. Lalu adegan itu dirangkaikannya dengan suara-suara mencurigakan di awal. Hehe… Kyo nggak ada gambaran sama sekali mereka lagi ngapain ^^;; [penulis ajah binun ~Rokka] 

"Hai, Kyo!" sambut Toshiya dengan ceria.  
>"Tumben dateng pagi." Sambut Kaoru. <p>

Mereka berdua keliatan nyante kayak nggak abis ngapa-ngapain. Padahal kan tadi jelas-jelas Kyo denger mereka… Argh! Apa mungkin tadi Kyo ngelindur? Nggak mungkin! 

"Tampang lu kok jutek gituh?" Toshiya, masih di posisi berbaring, nanya.  
>"Toshiya, lu nggak papa?" Kyo menginspeksi pakaian Toshiya. Utuh kok. Nggak ada yang kebuka, nggak ada yang sobek. Rapi jali malah.<br>"As you see… Napa seeh? Kamu kok aneh gituh?"  
>"Lu jawab gitu tanpa paksaan dan tekanan kan?" Kyo ngelirik Kaoru penuh arti. <p>

Toshiya bukannya nggak tau maksud arah mata Kyo. "Yaeya lah masa' yaiya donk, mulan aja jameelah masa' jamidonk! [Toshiya: mulan jameelah tuh sape seeh?]" (YESSS! I stole dat line… hehe belum dipatenkan kan? XDDDD ~Rokka)  
>"Bener?" Kyo masih ngeliatin Kaoru.<br>"Kamu kok ngeliatin aku keak gitu? Aku emang salah apa?" Kaoru bingung.  
>"Gw denger semuanya!" Kyo memicingkan mata.<br>"Denger? Mulai darimana kamu denger?" Toshiya panik. _Omaigat! My dirty little secret!  
><em>"Dari elu- elu- pokona gw denger suara-suara nggak jelas!" Kyo meradang.  
>Kebalikan dari reaksi Toshiya, Kaoru justru tenang. "Tuh kan… apa kubilang. Suaramu kenceng seeh."<br>"Lah abisan kamu nggak pake perasaan gituh." Toshiya pouting. A cute one.  
>"Yang bilang harder and faster sapa?" Kaoru menowel pipi si bassist.<br>"Kaoru~~~ yang terakhir itu-"  
>"DASAR BEJAT!" Mendadak Kyo yang nggak kuat mendengar dialog yang menjurus itu menarik kerah kaos Kaoru.<p>

"TOSHIYA MANG SUKA AMA LU TAPI BUKAN BERARTI LU BISA MANFAATIN DYA! GW NGGAK TERIMA KALO LU MAININ TOSHIYA DOANK! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG LU LEADER KITA TRUS BISA SEENAKNYA YA! DASAR BEDEBAH! BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! NEUROCIS! SON OF A BITCH! PSYCHO! FUCKER! HAH… HH… HH… hh… hh…" 

Dan setelah puas memaki-maki Kyo keabisan napas ndiri… 

"Wow~" reaksi Kaoru. Dipikirnya Kyo lagie latian buat lagu baru.  
>"Butuh air?" reaksi Toshiya. Nyodorin sebotol air mineral.<p>

Kyo melepaskan tangannya lalu meraih botol itu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Doumo." 

A chuckle heard. Then a laugh.  
>Kyo melototi Kaoru.<br>"Ne, ne, Kyo, ada apa seeh? Kok maki-maki Kaoru?" tanya Toshiya lugu.  
>"GRmbl… grmbl…"<br>"Ahaha… kyo aku ngerti kalo kamu peduli ama temen tapi-"  
>"Diem lu! Toshiya, jawab jujur. Tadi lu diapain ama Kaoru?"<br>"Ng,… Itu… nggak kok…"  
>"Toshiya~~~"<br>"Bener kyo, Kaoru nggak ngapa-ngapain." jawab Toshiya sambil menarik kakinya dari pangkuan Kaoru lalu meletakkan those lung slender legs on the ground nicely.  
>"See?" Kaoru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.<br>"Kalo nggak ngapa-ngapain kok lu bersuara aneh tadi?"  
>"Itu… anu…" Toshiya nggak berani liat wajah Kyo.<br>Sedangkan Kaoru diem-diem menikmati pertunjukan itu.  
>"Toshiya! Lu nggak percaya ama gw?"<br>"Bukan gituh~~~"  
>"Jadi?"<br>Toshiya bit his lips.  
>"Lu nggak berani bilang cuz Kaoru nindas lu?"<br>"Nggak!" Toshiya menggelengkan kepala kenceng-kenceng.  
>Yaaa, mana mungkin Toshiya berani ngaku. Apalagee di hadapan the tormentor Kaoru. "Apapun yang terjadi, gw di pihak lu Toshiya. Ayolah…"<br>"kyo~~~ plizzz…"  
>"Selain dibilang kaxxi, hal lain yang gw benci adalah dibohongi temen deket gw." Tandas Kyo. <p>

Toshiya ngerasa nggak enak. Tapi ni cowok bersikeras tutup mulut. Nggak mungkin bangeth lah crita yang sebenernya ke Kyo. Apa kata dunia? 

Getting impotent err, impatient Kyo balik badan. "Oke kalo nggak mau ngaku. Gw maw lapor ama Yoshiki kalo Kaoru-"  
>WTF? "Kyo! Jangan sembarangan!" Kaoru menarik si chibi sampe mental ke sofa.<br>Kyo mendengus kesal.  
>"Hargai donk privasi Toshiya!" lanjut Kaoru.<br>"Jangan belaga bijak!"  
>Kaoru menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kamu kok aneh gitu seeh?"<br>"Gimana enggak kalo orang yang gw anggap leader yang baek ternyata brengsek!" woohoo… maki lagee…  
>Tapi Toshiya nggak rela Kaoru dibilang gitu. "Diem! Meski temen, aku nggak terima kamu ngejelekin Kaoru!"<br>Kyo shock. "To-"  
>"Kaoru tuh udah baek ama aku taw nggak!"<br>"Ituh namanya elu dimanfaatin doank!"  
>"Kamu nggak ngerti!"<br>"Bagi lu mungkin dya pahlawan! Tapi ituh semua demi kepuasan dya sendiri! Elu sadar dunk!"  
>Toshiya kaget dibentak gitu ama Kyo. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kyo… Kaoru nggak salah papa. Aku ndiri kok yang minta. Kamu nggak taw gemana nikmatnya-"<br>"UAPA?" 

Itu nggak mungkin! Toshiya pasti kena jeratan tipu muslihat Kaoru! DASAR KADAL! Mentang-mentang Toshiya polos terus bisa dipake-pake seenak udelnya! Nggak akan kubiarkan! I'm Kyo the Prince of Darkness akan membela kebenaran! Eh… ke-ke-kejahatan?… ah, pokona nggak akan kubiarkan! Tiba-tiba Kyo dilanda badai amarah. Kyo mengepalkan tinju dan bersiap memberi hadiah ke Kaoru berupa tonjokan. 

BUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! 

Gema tonjokan itu sampe tertangkap radar JAL. *lebay*  
>Kaoru mengaduh kesakitan. Tentu ajah sambil berguling-guling ke lantai. <em>Kami-sama… biar kecil ni bocah kuat jugak…oh! My precious cheekbone yang jadi daya tarik utamaku…<em> Mas leader megangi pipi sexy-nya dan menatap horor ke Kyo. 

Toshiya langsung bales mukul Kyo sampe mental ke langit-langit studio. Nggak terima dya ada orang nyakitin pujaan hatinya. "Kyo! Napa seeh masalah niy kamu gede-gedein?"  
>"Emang niy masalah gede! Tunggu aja ampe Yoshiki taw!" Kyo ngeyel sambil pegang muka yang sakit.<br>"MASA' KARENA GATAL DI TAPAK KAKI AJAH SAMPE KE YOSHIKI SEGALA!"  
>"Harus dunk! Masalah itu kan ngefek ke diru jugak!" Kyo semangat sampe akhirnya nyadar… "Eh? ga-tal-di-ta-pak-ka… ki?" Kyo bengong.<br>Toshiya tersipu-sipu maluuuuu bangeth.  
>Sedangkan Kaoru -dalam sakitnya- nggak kuat nahan tawa.<br>"Iya… pan tapak kaki Toshiya gatel bangeth sedjak semalem. Dakara aku minta tolong ama Kaoru buat nggarukin. Nggak mungkin ama kamu, pasti kamu lebih milih molor. Kalo ama Shinya, q gengsi. Ama Die q nggak maw, entar pasti diketawain en disebar-sebarin ke semua orang. Makanya, q cuman pecaya ama Kaoru." terang Toshiya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.  
>"Tapi kok elu ngerang-ngerang nggak jelas gituh?"<br>"Sapa yang enggak, orang Kaoru nggarukin sambil kitik-kitik. Lagian kamu nggak taw seeh gemana rasanya gatal di tapakaki… siksaan berat tauk! Rasanya pengen digaruk terussss tapi campur geli jugak… dilematis bangeth… hixhixhix…" Toshiya memberi bumbu biar lebih drasmastis.  
>"Truzz napa dirahasiain sgala?"<br>"Abisan, Totchi kan malu~~~ masa; bassist dir en grey nan geulis binti suteki binti cantik binti byutipul (binti-tan hwekekek haduh! *digeplak Totchi* ~Rokka) yang sanggup bikin cowok sedunia mimisen punya panu-kadas-kurap-kutu air di tapak kaki! Apa kata dunia! Dakara, Totchi cuman pecaya ama Kaoru doank…"  
>"Udah paham sekarang?" Kaoru senyum-senyum jahil. <p>

Kyo terduduk di sofa dengan tampang capek. Perlahan-lahan merangkai kejadian tadi dengan yang dikata Toshiya barusan. GODDAMMIT! Bwat apa gw buang-buang tenaga ngeributin hal sepele gituh? Mana belum sarapan pulak! "Fuuhhh… yawda… gw kirain…"  
>"Pikiranmu ajah yang ngeres Kyo." celetuk Kaoru.<br>Kyo manyun. "Elu pikir dunk! Dateng-dateng disambut suara aduhai gtoh… sape yang nggak salah sangka?"  
>Kaoru nggak kalah manyun. "Itu baru kamu yang di luaran. Coba jadi aku yang deketan. Rasanya pengen nelan bulet-bulet."<br>"Hey,hey, ngomong apaan seeh? Kyo-kun emang ngira apaan?" Toshiya nyela.  
>"Hee, maw taw Totchi? Sini-sini q bisikin."<br>Kyo segera membungkam Kaoru. "Ada hal-hal yang lebih baik nggak dibicarakan, ne… Kaoru-san?"  
>Kaoru ngelepasin diri dari bekapan si pokalis lalu ngasi tatapan iye-q-cuman-becanda-dan-nggak-bakal-bilang-totchi.<br>Kyo ngangguk puas. "Sorry atas pukulan gw."  
>"It's okay."<br>"Maap Kyo, q kepaksa mukul-"  
>"iye,iye… gw ngerti, nggak da nyang bole nyakitin Kaokao tercinta to? Gw ke toilet dulu." <em>Musti nenangin pikiran niy…<em> Kyo menghela napas "Tapi teteup, lu jaga jarak dari Toshiya." Kyo nunjuk dahi Kaoru lalu beranjaklah dya dari sofa.  
>Kaoru dan Toshiya saling pandang.<br>Kaoru ngasi tatapan aneh-banget-tuh-orang.  
>Toshiya ngasi tatapan ntu-mungkin-gara-gara-dya-dateng-kepagian.<br>Sebelum Kyo beneran ngilang di balik pintu, Toshiya sempet teriak. "Rahasiain dari yang laen ya!" yang dibales dengan lambaian tangan doang. 

_Kadang gw ngerasa ngeband di diru bikin umur gw makin pendek…_ rutuk Kyo dalam hati. 

Kemudian melengganglah dia dengan santai ke toilet. Demo, mas pokalis berhenti di belokan cuz terdengar adu mulut dua orang yang familiar. 

"Die-kun jahat!" Shinya merajuk.  
><em>Wehh, kisah klasik!<em> Komen Kyo.  
>"Shin-chan, q kan udah minta mangap ribuan kalee… maapin aku dunk~~~"<br>_Lagu lama lu Die!_ Komen Kyo lagi.  
>"Shin-chan masih marah ama Die-kun!"<br>_Sering denger gw, ampe bosen! Tapi entar pasti mangapin jugak._ Masih komen Kyo.  
>"Ampun nyai~~~" Die cengengesan.<br>_Bisa gw bayangin Die nyengir kuda…_ masih komen Kyo lagi.  
>"Coba Die-kun ingat, Shin-chan kan bilang belum waktunya tapi Die-kun nggak peduliin."<br>Telinga Kyo langsung berdiri. Okay, here's the problem… and it sounded so not usual.  
>"Ah, Shinchan… kamu nggak taw berapa lama q nunggu kesempatan itu."<br>NO FUCKING WAY! NGGAK MUNGKIN SHINYA~~~  
>"Demo~~~ Die-kun nggak boleh maen masukin gitu ajah… sakit tauk…" Shinya mulai sesenggukan. <p>

BLOODY HELL! KURANG ASEM! TEGA NIAN SI DIE! Tanpa sadar kepala Kyo ngeluarin asap. 

Die merangkul bahu Shinya lembut. "Iya taukk…"  
>"Truss napa Die-kun nekat masukin punya Die-kun ke lubang Shinya? Tanpa persiapan apa-apa pulak… Hixhixhix… sampe berdarah… sakit banget…" <p>

UEDDDAAAANNNNNNNN! Kyo pengen ngehajar Die sampe remuk tak bersisa! Ternyata Die semesum itu! Padahal selama ini Kyo nggak pecaya ama gosip di media nyang bilang Die jatuh cinta ama Shinya. Padahal lagee Kyo juga yakin selama ini Die ngegodain Shinya karena itu tanda sayang kakak adek. Nggak taunya… Kyo terlalu naif. Nggak mungkin kan Die sebaek itu. Yang namanya adek ketemu gede tuh nggak ada! Kalo Die hobi deket-deket Shinya berarti ada udang di balik bakwan! Yang artinya… enak! ^^;; 

"Tapi kan dokter udah bilang nggak papa."  
>Yaeyalah! Emangnya Shinya bakal get sudden pregnant? Die dodol!<br>"Tenang ajalah Shin. Kata dokter nggak bakal berdarah kok kalo laen kalee dimasukin lagi." 

Kyo muak banget ngeliat tampang buaya gitaris Diru ituh. Ditambah ngedenger tangisan Shinya yang walo lirih tapi menyayat-nyayat hati. Langkah tegap Kyo seiring musik instrumen 'the raising spirit'nya naruto yang tiba-tiba bergema entah dari mana nggak disadari ama dua temen sebandnya ituh. 

Die yang nggak menyadari kemunculan the little predator dengan santenya meluk Shinya. Niat baek seeh nenangin Shinya. Nggak kuat denger suara tangisnya yang penuh duka lara derita bak Cinderella nggak bole ke pesta [sadar dunk! Yang bikin Shinya sengsara tuh sapa? ~Rokka]. Tapi maw gemana lagee? Nasi udah jadi bubur. Dalam artian enak gitu loh! Yang nggak enak tentu aja Shinya. Si ceking tu berusaha ngelepasin diri dari pelukan Die. Tapi gak berhasil cuz nggak punya tenaga buat ngelawan. 

Di situlah muncul Kyo who tearing Die apart from Shinya then punched him right on his jaw… oh, malangnya nasib Die… dan bersoraklah Kyo the Prince of Darkness yang udah membela kebena- nghh, lupain ajah… sampe mana tadi? Oia… Die yang kaget karena tak tahu menahu apa bagaimana. Tersungkur ampe nyungsep ke lantai. 

Shinya membulatkan bibirnya lalu menutupinya dengan tangan. Kata neneknya, nggak sopan anak gadis mangap-mangap gtoh. 

"Shinya, lu nggak papa?" _ng, keaknya gw udah bilang kalimat barusan deh… oh iya, pas di adegan ama Toshiya tadi dink. __Lanjuttt!_  
>Shinya nggak ngejawab since his beautiful eyes tertancap pada sosok Die yang kesakitan di lantai. "Die-kun! Daijobu?" didekatinya kangmas Die yang kesakitan. <p>

Die yang dasarnya lebih temperamen, beda bangeth ama the stoic leader-sama Kaoru, langsung neriakin sumpah serapahnya, bahkan sampe manggil-manggil para penghuni kebun binatang sgala. 

"SARAP LU! LU KATE KAGAK SAKIT APE?"  
>"ELU YANG SARAP! LEBIH SAKIT SHINYA TAUKK!"<br>"KAGAK ADE HUBUNGANNYE!"  
>"TENTU ADE! ITU UNTUK PERBUATAN HINA LU KE SHINYA!" <p>

Die terhenyak. Kok Kyo bisa tau?  
>"Kyo-kun denger?" Shinya cemas.<br>Kyo mengangguk.  
>Die nginyem.<br>"AWAS LU! GW ADUIN YOSHIKI!"  
>"JANGAN!" <p>

Itu jeritan Shinya sodara-sodari… 

"Heh, kok elu yang bilang jangan! Normally Die yang harusnya bilang gtoh…"  
>"Nggak papa Kyo-kun… Shinya nggak papa kok…"<br>"WHAT THE FUCK! SI BEDEBAH INI KAN UDAH NYAKITIN ELU! KALO LU BIARIN GTOH AJA, ENTAR LAMA-LAMA DYA NGELUNJAK!"  
>"Tapi-" Shinya segen ngeliat pancaran solidaritas di balik murka Kyo.<br>"MINGGIR SHIN! SINI LU CHIBI, GW MO BIKIN PERHITUNGAN!"  
>"SIALAN LU! JANGAN MANGGIL ORANG SEENAKNYA! DASAR BADUT SIRKUS! HARUSNYA GW YANG BIKIN PERHITUNGAN!"<br>"ANJRITTT! YANG MUKUL DULUAN KAN ELU!"  
>"KARENA ELU EMANG BRENGSEK!"<br>"JAGA MULUT LU!"  
>"JAGA KELAKUAN LU! DASAR MAKAN TEMEN!"<br>"WHA-"  
>"MULAY SEKARANG ELU NGGAK BOLE DEKETAN SHINYA LAGIE!"<br>Die & Shinya bengong.  
>"SEKATE-KATE LU! EMANG ELU EMAKNYE?"<br>"JELAS BUKAN, TOLOL! TAPI BAPAKNYA!"  
>"HAH?" Oo0<br>"YA BUKANLAH! BEGO LU!"  
>God… give me strength… Shinya merintih ngenes dalam hati. "CUKUP! JANGAN BERANTEM!"<br>"NGGAK BISA SHIN, GW MUSTI NGEBALES TONJOKAN KUNYUK CEBOL INI!"  
>"ELU PANTES NGEDAPETINNYA! KALO PERLU GW PANCUNG LU PAKE KAPAK GUILOTINE SEKALIAN! DASAR TUKANG PERKOSA!" <p>

PLLAAAAKKKK! 

What the-? Sape nampar sape?  
>Die mengedip takjub!<br>Shinya nampar Kyo! 

Kyo megang pipi dengan mata nanar. Apes bener! Tadi dipukul Toshiya sekarang digampar Shinya. Napa seeh para cewek niy segituh teguhnya ngebela cowok-cowok pujaannya?  
>"Kyo-kun jahat! Die-kun emang kadang ceroboh dan seenaknya. Dakara Shin ngerti kalo Kyo-kun ngejek Die-kun kadang. Tapi jahat banget kalo sampe Kyo-kun bilang Die-kun keak gituh!" <p>

Die nggak menimpali omongan Shinya cuz terpesona. Baru kalee niy dibelain mati-matian gni… die jadi terharu. Makin cinta ajah dya ama ShinShin.  
>"Lah tapi bener kan? Die udah ngapa-ngapain lu! Gw denger pembicaraan kalian tadi!" tegas Kyo yang segera beralih ke Die. "JANGAN NGELES LU!"<br>Die bingung. "Tunggu! Jadi kamu ngira q udah jahat ama ShinShin?"  
>Shinya nggak ngerti apa-apa. "Emang Kyo-kun ngira apa?" <p>

"PERLU GW REFRESH MEMORI LU?" 

Maka Kyo pun menirukan nada-nada mencurigakan tadi. 

'_Shin-chan kan __bilang belum waktunya tapi Die-kun nggak peduliin.'  
>'Ah, Shinchan… kamu nggak taw berapa lama q nunggu kesempatan itu.'<br>'Demo~~~ Die-kun nggak boleh maen masukin gitu ajah… sakit tauk…'  
>'Truss napa Die-kun nekat masukin punya Die-kun ke lubang Shinya? Tanpa persiapan apa-apa pulak… Hixhixhix… sampe berdarah… sakit banget…'<br>_

"INGET LU?"_  
><em>

Die tercenung… 

Lalu… 

ketawa kebahak-bahak melebihi menang kuis Super Deal Dua Milyar.  
>"BWAKAKAKAKKAKAKKAKAKKA! BWAKAKAKKAKKAKAK! HAKZ HAKZ HAKZ HAKZ HAKZ! OHOK! UHUK! UHUK! UHUK-UHUK… fuuu… hwehwehwehwhe…"<br>Shinya ngelus-elus punggung Die. "Die-kun, kendalikan dirimu."  
>"Gomen… gomen… abisan Kyo loetjoe bangeth…" Die udah bisa menguasai diri dari tawa urakannya.<br>Kyo mencibir. "Ketawa lu mumpung bisa!"  
>"Denger ya Kyo, elu tuh salah paham ba-pake-nget!" jelas Die sambil nyengir kuda.<br>"Maksud luh?"  
>"Gue emang nggak nyangkal semua yang kamu bilang kecuali hal-hal hentai di otak lu." <p>

Shinya manggut-manggut. Oh, jadi Kyo mikir hal hentai… tapi hentai ituh apa yah? *berpikir keras*  
>"Kita tadi tuh ngomongin masalah… piercing."<br>Kyo memberi tatapan curiga.  
>"Dua bulan kemaren Shinchan kan ultah. Aku ngasi kado anting bentuknya stik drum. Tapi kagak pernah dipake karena telinga Shinya nggak berlubang. Aku gemes. Mangkanya kupaksa ShinShin ngelubangi telinganya. Harusnya seminggu setelah dilubangi baru bole dipakein anting. Tapi aku nggak sabar aja pengen liat tampang cantik ShinShin pake anting. Baru lima hari aku udah paksa masukin tu anting ke lubang telinganya. Terus berdarah deh. Makanya Shinya marah-marah." <p>

Kyo angguk-angguk. 

"Tapi tenang, kemaren Shinya udah kuanter ke dokter n udah diobati lukanya."  
>"Cuman gitu toh?" Kyo mastiin lagi. Mukanya bersemu merah cuz udah salah sangka. Mana udah dua kali ni pulak…<p>

Die mengangguk mantap.  
>"Maap y, gw udah nonjok elu." Kyo meringis.<br>Die cuman ketawa. "Yah, kau juga udah dapet balesannya." 

"Maap, bole nanya?"  
>Ups! Shinya masih ada rupanya. Die ngerangkul Shinya. Kyo rolled his eyes ngeliat pemandangan itu.<br>"Mo nanya apa Shin-chan-tik?"  
>"Tadi kata Die-kun Kyo mikirin hal-hal hentai. Hentai ituh apaan seeh?" tanya Shinya polos.<br>Die dan Kyo membulatkan matanya.  
>"Wohohoohoh… sure you wanna know, Shinchan?" Die nyengir jahil.<br>"No!" Kyo nendang Die sampe ke langit.  
>"Huh?" Shinya mendongak.<br>"Ayo Shin kita ke studio." Kyo menggandeng Shinya ke arah dya dateng tadi.  
>"Matte kure~~~" Die menyusul dua temen bandnya setelah sampe ke bumi lagih. Dia menjajari langkah Shinya. "Ne, ShinShin, kalo maw q bisa ngasitaw semua tentang hentai. Just the two of us."<br>"Nyingkir lu!" Kyo menghalau Die.  
>Die masih terus usaha since Shinya penasaran bener. <p>

_gw ngerasa yakin ngeband di diru bikin umur gw makin pendek…_ rutuk Kyo dalam hati. 

Begitu masuk di studio… 

"Hmh… more…"  
>mereka bertiga disambut mesranya Toshiya yang duduk di pangkuan Kaoru dengan tangan Kaoru meraba ng, menggaruk punggung Toshiya.<br>Kyo langsung misahin dua orang itu secepat kilat. Sambil tetep menggandeng Shinya.  
>"Huh? Kyo?" toshiya binun.<br>"Kan udah gw peseni, JAGA JARAK AMA KAORU!"  
>"Maa…" Toshiya manyun. <em>Punggungku kan gatel, masa' digarukin ama Kao ajah nggak bole…<br>_"Ne, Kyo-"  
>"Lu juga Shinya, JAGA JARAK DARI DIE!"<br>Shinya langsung diem.  
>"Hey, Kyo. Nggak bisa dunk kamu memonopoli Toshiya en Shinya." Kaoru mencoba mengambil harta karunnya kembali.<br>"Bener! Kembalikan Shinya ke sini." Die ikutan. Nggak sanggup dya pisahan ama Shinya walo sedetik [BAH! ~Rokka]  
>"BERSISIK!" amuk Kyo. Masing-masing tangannya megang pergelangan tangan Tosh n Shin.<br>Toshiya dan Shinya buru-buru meralat. "Berisik kalee…"  
>"Rasional dikitlah, masa selama latian kamu mo megangin mereka terus?" Kaoru terus mendesak.<br>Die menambahi, "Lagian keak kita bakal makan mereka ajah."  
>"Kamu nggak percaya ama kita, Kyo?"<br>"Cerdas!" Kyo nunjuk-nunjuk Die n Kaoru. "Emang kalian nggak bisa dipercaya."  
>"Kamu kok jadi parno gituh?" <p>

Kyo tercenung. _Iya,ya… ini gara-gara telpon Toshiya en Shinya semalem_. Kyo mengamati wajah si bassist dan si drummer dengan seksama. _Ah, wajah polos, lugu, innocent ini…_ [OW REALLY? ~Rokka] _wajah yang bikin gw pengen melindungi mereka sedari pertama ketemu doeloe. Dan wajah itulah yang jadi penyebab insomnia gw kumat semalem. Cuz gw ngira mereka dalam bahaya. Dan gw nggak bisa berenti mikir gemana seandenya terjadi sesuatu ama tosh en shin, dua sahabatku yang paling berharga.  
><em>

JDAAAKKKK! 

"ANJING GALAK BERANAK PINAK!" jerit Kyo yang nggeblak akibat sambitan benda misterius yang keras nggak ketulungan.  
>"Kyo-kun!" teriak Toshiya dan Shinya panik. Wajah imut mereka dipenuhi rasa cemas. "Daijobu?"<br>Kyo bangkit sambil megang jidat. "SAPA YANG NIMPUK GW? UDAH BOSEN HIDUP APAH?"  
>Yoshiki tau-tau udah didalem studio. "Gomen Kyo-kun, aku kesandung kaki Die niy." <p>

Kyo ngambil sepatu platform segede kulkas sialan yang udah berbaek hati menyapa jidatnya. Diliatnya Yoshiki, Die, en Kaoru naruh tampang ikut-berduka-cita tapi Kyo bisa liat jelas senyum tipis konspirasi busuk mereka. Yaeyalah… gemana bisa ada platform melayang tepat ke arahnya kalo nggak da seseorang nyang sengaja nimpuk. 

"Tolong bawa ke sini Kyo-kun." Pinta Bang Yosh sopan. [yoshiki&shinya: HEY!]  
>"Dengan senang hati…" Kyo menyeringai dingin lalu bersiap melempar platform ituh ala lemparan bisbol pada tiga cowok di sebrangnya sebelum akhirnya…<br>"JANGAN! ENTAR KENA KAORU!" jerit Toshiya.  
>"JANGAN! ENTAR KENA DIE!" jerit Shinya.<br>Dua cowok yang disebut namanya ketawa jumawa dalam diam.  
>Kyo bersungut-sungut lalu mutusin ngasi tu sepatu sialan pake cara biasa aja. Shinya dan Toshiya ngintili Kyo dari belakang.<br>"Niy kostum buat shooting vidklip minggu depan." Yoshiki menyuruh beberapa orang wardrobe ngepasin kostum ke anak-anak Diru.  
>"Hey, Kyo… sini bentar…"<br>Kyo ogah-ogahan mendekat mr. produser.  
>Yoshiki ngeluarin sebuah kostum bunny girl lengkap dengan stoking en kuping kelinci yang imyut dari sebuah kantung. <p>

Kyo langsung freak out. "!"  
>Dan lari terbirit-birit keluar studio ngungsi ke planet mars. <p>

"Huh? Kenapa dya?" Yoshiki bingung. Dilemparnya kostum bunny girl ituh lalu diambilnya sebuah kostum laen yang bertema gothic di bawahnya. Yup, kostum Kyo. Jelas bukan yang bunny suit lah [ngarep ajah… *ngebayangin Kyo pake bunny suit* gyaaaaa… kowai! ~Rokka]  
>Kaoru ketawa kecil. TAU RASA LU! Itu akibatnya misahin aku ama Totchi!<br>Die ketawa ngakak. MAMPUS LU KYO! Seenaknya aja ngerampas Shinya!  
>Yoshiki masih binun. "Kyo nape seeh?"<br>Empat member diru yang tersisa cuman mengedikkan bahu. 

Tapi dalam hati mereka berempat sepakat satu hal, Dasar Kyo baka! makanya kalo denger pembicaraan orang jangan sepotong-potong dan jangan buru-buru bikin simpulan. Rugi ndiri kan? 

**~owari~**

Toshiya : OMEDETTOU! Selamet Kyo! Akhirnya keinginanmu jadi tokoh utama panpic kesampean!

Shinya : BANZAI!

Kyo : *ngepalin tinju ke udara, ngeluarin his -c-u-t-e- devilish smirk* YESSSSS!

Kaoru : tapi fokus ceritanya kan bukan-

Kyo : *menatap horor*

Kaoru : Upz!

Die : Aku nggak peduli, yang jelas Shinya kawaii bangeth… jadi pengen #sensor# *muka mesum*

Shinya : *melotot* Pervert! Itu mah tuntutan peran…

Kaoru : Adeganmu cuman gitu doank aja kamu ngomong gtoh, gemana dengan aku? *masih bisa ngerasain kulit mulus Toshiya*

Die : Iya, aku iri ama kamu. Di fic mana aja pasti dapet enaknya.

Kaoru : Sorry y kalo aku terlalu menawan… *senyum* [betul! Senyum yang itu! Yang bikin gunung everest meleleh! ~Rokka]

Shinya : Aku jadi Toshiya seeh pasti udah bunuh diri. Seenaknya body dipegang-pegang orang…

Toshiya : *sensi* Lu mow bilang aku gampangan?

Shinya : Kalo kamu ngerasa gituh…

Toshiya : Cuman Kaoru doang yang boleh pegang aku tauk! Daripada orang yang sok jual mahal tapi aslinya mau!

Shinya : Kamu nyindir?

Toshiya : Kalo kamu ngerasa gituh…

Shinya : *mad* Halah Kaoru juga blum pernah bilang suka ato nggak kan, nggak sah gede pala!

Toshiya : *JLEBH!*

Kaoru : *tertohok,nggak bisa nyangkal*

Toshiya : (serangan balasan) Die juga cuman becanda doank! Orangnya nggak pernah serius! Kalo udah bosen mainin pasti kamu ditinggal!

Shinya : *JLEBH!*

Die : *tertusuk,nggak bisa nyangkal*

Kyo : *merasakan firasat buruk*

Toshiya&Shinya : *nangis* padahal udah berusaha sekuat tenaga… kok bisa seeh mereka nggak punya perasaan gtoh… hixhixhix…

Kyo : *iba, nengok ke Kaoru n Die, aura membunuh kuat bangeth*

Kaoru&Die : *gulp*

Kyo : *nempelin katana ke masing-masing leher dua gitaris ntu* TANGGUNG JAWAB!

Kaoru : *nepuk jidat* ada kontrak yang musti kuurus! *ngabur*

Die : *keringetan* aku mo bantuin Kaoru! *lari nyusul*

10


End file.
